The course is co-sponsored by the National Flow Cytometry Resource and Verity Software House. The last course was held at Bowdoin College in Brunswick, Maine 7-12 June 1998 with several of the NFCR staff will assist in presenting the course. More than 50 students plus 20 faculty from 6 countries participated. Instrumentation and software for laboratory exercises was provided by commercial companies. This year (1999), the Annual course will be held in Los Alamos 6-11 June. At the present time - two months before the course will take place - we have 47 registrants who have paid the course fee of $1,195. We will accept 48 participants. Dr. Roger Tsien, Howard Hughes Investigator, University of San Diego, has accepted our invitation to present the special lecture during the course.